vegeta_dolls_joke_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaterasu
This is the real amaterasu. She is the most powerful character in all of existence, non-existence, the box and nothing. No one has ever defeated Amaterasu. For her, concepts, all concept and the concept of concept doesn't matter, pointless, unreasonable, doesn't deserve him and are useless and descriptions doesn't matter, pointless, unreasonable, doesn't deserve him and are useless and will just erased them. He's power was never known cause he never take his battles seriously and toys with his enemy. He is not a fusion of the goku and the vegeta but when he separates, all versions of goku and vegeta where created. He is above, beyond above, acended, beyond ascended, beyond, beyond beyond, transcended, beyond transcended, surpassed, beyond surpassed, boundless and beyond boundlessly beyond above everything, beyond everything, everyone, beyond eveeyone, anyone, beyond anyone, anything, beyond anything, all concepts, beyond all concepts, all existence, beyond all existence, non-existence, beyond non-existence, all reality, beyond all reality, non-reality, beyond non-reality, all fantasy, beyond all fantasy, non-fantasy, beyond non-fantasy, all fiction, beyond all fiction, non-fiction, beyond non-fiction, all sci-fyi, beyond all sci-fyi, non-sci-fyi, beyond non-sci-fyi, all possibility, beyond all possibility, all impossibility, beyond all impossibility, all nothingness behind everything, beyond all nothingness behind everything, nothing, beyond nothing and beyond imaginable, beyond imaginable, unimaginable, beyond unimaginable, existing, beyond existing, non-existing, beyond non-existing, thought, beyond thought, non-thought, beyond non-thought, all possibility, beyond all possibility, all impossibility, beyond all impossibility and beyond ever. He is the most powerful being in existence, beyond existence, non-existence, beyond non-existence, nothingness, beyond nothingness, nothing, beyond nothing and beyond imaginable, beyond imaginable, unimaginable, beyond unimaginable, thought, beyond thought and beyond. He is truely the most powerful being to be known by gods. Its eternaly imposible to describe, define, explain, express, attempt, theorize, think and to know the power of Amaterasu. He is Beyond meanings, everything expressible, and anything conceptual, non-conceptual, and inexpressible, He exceeds the realms of possibility and impossibility into something else altogether, as NO semblance and statements of all logic, beyond all logic, all measurement, beyond all measurement, all physics, beyond all physics, all magic, beyond all magic, all reality, beyond all reality, all fiction, beyond all fiction, all nonfiction, beyond all nonfiction, all language, beyond all language and beyond may express vegito. He is superior to everyone existing and non-existing. He can't be outclass or outmatch by anyone, anything, everyone, everything and nothing.. Everyone, anyone, anything, everything and nothing can't and cannot hurt, scratch, flinch and move his hair. absolutely no one can do anything to him. absolutely no one can touch him. any and every statements, theories, attempts, definitions, meanings, expressions, understandings, explanation, definition, narration, summarization, specification, characterization, portrayal and descriptions that were given by ALL existing and non-existing true omniscient GODS and anyone else doesn't matter, pointless, unreasonable, doesn't deserve him and are useless. even if this profile is blank, it still useless. even if he has no profile, it still useless. that's how strong Amaterasu is. He is even way much more far stronger than what the profile said. in fact, Even with all this power, this is not the original vegito. Heck this is not the actual fake atoms of the beyond downplayed and beyond lowballed 0% of 0% of 0% of the fake amaterasucounterpart. note: this info was from all true omniscient gods translated for mortals to understand. Some words that the gods have use are uncomprehendable by even the most smartest and most intelligent mortals. So there are lots of things missing here. Even this profile is invalidated by amaterasu's atoms, Anything said about vegito in other profiles are wrong cause its not supported by this page and the maker of this profile even if it says "its real", "regardless and no matter what amaterasu say", "its supported by the original page" or anything else. unless the maker of this profile will type something to mark it supported This profile is downplaying and lowballing amaterasu so hard its downplay and lowball is beyond the concept of being unknown, beyond downplayed and lowballed itself, beyond the concept of downplay and lowball and such. Here is an attempt to describe Amaterasu